First On Campus
by Tolkein-Moony
Summary: Remus lupin is a student at a prestigious school in London. There, he meets the dashing young playboy, Sirius black. What may come of this unlikely pair? A player and an anxious bookworm.


Remus was the first on campus that day. His textbooks, bought from a second-hand shop, rested snugly in a creased leather messenger bag. A bright smile was brought to his slightly scarred face. The wind tousled his sandy brown hair, releasing some of it from a low pony tail. He smoothed it back and as he did so part of his hand brushed against the preciously mentioned scars, courtesy of a hunting accident when he was young.

The building in front of Remus was tall and architecturally beautiful. It's arches were made of speckled black granite. A monument was established just in front of the beautiful campus building. Remus glanced at it as he walked past, catching the words "donation" "10,000 dollars" and "the Black family". His brows furrowed. Remus swore he had heard the name "black" before... somewhere. _It's nothing to brood_ over, he thought, _I have more important things to worry about._

The main building was even more beautiful on the inside: the ceilings were high and every twenty feet a beautiful chandelier hung, bathing the halls in beautiful golden light. It was silent. Remus decided that he had better enjoy it while it lasted because collage students did not know when to shut down the music. At least, that was what Remus had been told. He then stopped short and opened the old leather leather satchel that hung faithfully at his side and removed a crumpled page of simple lined paper. He carefully unfolded it and read the number written: 207. The number corresponded with a bronze plate that was mounted beside his first classes' vintage door. Jogging up to the nearest door, he read the plaque. 135. _upstairs it is then,_ he thought, staring down the hall towards a sign on which was clearly written "stairwell this way".

Remus blinked the sun out of his eyes. The hall he had been following, with the painted, and probably plastic, sign as his guide, had opened up into a _beautiful_ breezeway. To each side of the brick walkway, whose arches cast curved shadows over Remus' face, there were flower patches with small benches centered within. He breathed in the sent of wildflowers and honeysuckle. A voice broke the silence.

Then, a sudden pain flourished on the side of his head. He found himself lying on the flat, cool stone. When he opened his heavy eyes a face, blurred and meshed with the backdrop, slowly began to appear. The first feature of this mysterious persons face to be made out was their eyes, piercing and grey, searching him up and down. They were beautiful, the color of a full moon. A small light shone in them causing the harsh color to be... comforting. Remus blinked rapidly and regained his wits. He sat up quickly. Now at a better vantage point, Remus could see his soft black hair, layered and long, as well as his smile turned smirk. The boy snapped his fingers in Remus' face, startling him.

"Hey, you alive?" The boy smirked effortlessly when he talked. Remus stuttered in reply.

"I-I uh... W-well um... c-can you... What happened?" A faint blush appeared on the other boys face.

"Well, I, uh, I told you to look out ..." He sighed. "And I guess you didn't hear me and I uh- well I hit you with this. " he held up a new shiny leather football. Standing up, he offered a hand to Remus. Remus accepted and was pulled to his feet. Even when standing, the boy towered over him.

"Sirius. My name is Sirius."

"Lupin, Remus Lupin." Sirius smiled, a full smile, with a slight mischievous undertone that would never truly leave his face. Sirius then stepped away, looking at something behind Remus. Hearing footsteps, Remus turned to look as well and caught the eye of a tall fellow whose glasses hid part of his fair face and whose hair hid most everything else.

"James!" Sirius exclaimed. "I wondered where you had been off to. You disappeared after I had accidentaly hit Remus here." Sirius patted Remus on the shoulder which caused him to wince. Remus did not know why, but he had never particularly liked being touched. He had just put it in the "weird things I can't explain" category of his mind and just accepted it. Sirius seemed oblivious to Remus' discomfort. That was one thing Remus had noticed about this "Sirius" character. He was oblivious to much around him, filling up his attention with his smile.

"Sorry mate. I saw _her._ You know, that red head girl from America? So I did what anyone would do and approached her." James sounded slightly embarrassed as he finished the story. Turning his face to reveal a red mark explained why.

"Lily slapped you!?" Remus exclaimed so suddenly that Sirius was startled slightly. Then he did something so out of character Remus even surprised himself. He began to laugh. James stood there for a second, unsure of what to do, then began to laugh as well. Sirius broke soon enough as he watched James and Remus. When the moment passed, James straightened and murmured to himself

" _Lily..._ so thats her name."

"You flirted with her and you did not even know her name? No wonder you were slapped." Remus' straight face had returned as he told James this.

"So then How did _You_ know her name, Remus?" Sirius asked, thinking he had found a flaw in Remus' lecture.

"I've known Lily for a while. When she was in high school our family had acted as her host family. We kept in touch ever since. Now that she lives here, We've been talking." Immediately after Remus had finished speaking, James' face lit up.

"So, does that mean you can Introduce me to her?"

"Uh... Well um, I guess." Remus replied. James looked like a preverbal kid in a preverbal candy store.

"Thanks buddy!" He gave Remus a pat on the shoulder. "See you real soon. Bye sirius." He walked off, whistling. Remus gasped and looked at his watch that hung loosely on his left wrist. With only ten minutes till class time, and no idea where to go, Remus began to panic.

"I-I've got to g-go! It was nice to, um, m-meet you and everything but," Remus bent to retrieve a few spare books that had fallen from his bag. "I r-really must g-go." His mind seized up. All of his fears and all of his worries exploded within him: His teachers impressions, his reputation, his grades, his scholarship! After all the work, the sleepless nights, he couldn't just slip up like this!

"Woah, Woah! Hey, Remus, whats going on?" Remus' sudden change in attitude kind of scared Sirius. The expression on his face was painful to even look at, so scared, so panicked.

"I-I'm late. I'm sorry, b-but I've really got to go!" Remus gazed back down at his paper, which he had wrestled out of his bag only a moment ago, and began to run in the direction of the stairwell.

"Hey! Remus! Wait!" Sirius called after the frantic boy, but to no avail. It sounded like only white noise to Remus. He had no choice but to chase after him. Running along the halls he finally caught up with the boy at the top of the north stairwell. Remus looked around frantically, like a dog in a kennel. His eyes finally rested on Sirius.

"Calm down Remus, hey. Your scaring me. Just tell me what your looking for. I'll help." Remus was confused. He had only just met the guy and Sirius was already all to willing to help.

"Why are you h-helping me?" Remus asked after telling Sirius the room number.

"Why wouldn't I? You obviously need it and I have no reason not to." As they walked, they began to fall into step. Remus glanced up at the handsome boy and noticed things he had not noticed before. Sirius had pierced ears. Remus smiled at the thought. They matched his leather jacket and mischievous smile.

Remus stumbled back a few steps. He had bumped into Sirius, who had stopped in the middle of the hall.

"What are..."

"Were here." Sirius stated simply. He nodded to a wooden door a few feet away.

"Thank you, Sirius, Thank you."

"No problem," He laughed as he talked. "But hurry. I didn't walk all that way for you to be late." Remus nodded one last thanks and walked into the classroom with minutes to spare. Sirius smirked at Remus' receding shadow. He turned and began to walk away from the door. _Remus, huh? I wonder what his story is..._

Sirius Rejoined James Soon after his thing with Remus. They met up in James' dorm room. Sirius had been reluctant to enter his. With his father being who he was, they had given him the best room in the school. He hated the special treatment but nothing he could say would help. So, he had just avoided going into it so far. Once he had accidentally passed it and, in a moments passion, ripped his nameplate off it's hinges. Secondly, he would have a roommate. There was nothing his father could have done about that, they had promised it to some scholarship kid or something. He had hoped to put the room to good use and "entertained" some choice ladies, but now even that was impossible.

"So, Sirius, who was that guy from earlier?" James was Sitting on one of the beds chewing on a piece of beef jerky. Sirius sat on the other bed, belonging to some kid named "Peter Pettigrew".

"Oh, I don't know. He was interesting, Very interesting..."

"Well, OK then." James had already moved on, but Sirius' mind lingered on the strange boy. _I wonder if we'll be meeting again._

The inevitable had come at last. Sirius stood before his dorm, the door closed and no one around. He scratched at the back of his neck, lifting up his gorgeous black hair slightly. Then, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. the second nameplate, which he had not read before, caused him to smile. _so, we will be meeting again then, won't we._


End file.
